This invention relates to elongated probes such as borescopes and endoscopes, of which the distal end or tip is controllably bendable from a control mechanism at a proximal end of the probe. The invention is more specifically concerned with a technique for adjusting cable tension of a cable-type steering section.
In a steerable probe of this type, a manually actuated knob or handle on the control housing is rotated to effect differential movement of a pair of steering cables that extend forward, or distally, to the bendable steering section on the probe tip.
After a period of use, steering cables tend to develop slack. This slack reduces steering response of the bending or steering section, especially when the probe is in a straight-ahead orientation. This causes the probe tip to become floppy and unresponsive. For conventional cable steering systems, slack requires return of the probe or scope to the factory for repair.
Accordingly, there has been a need to provide for simple field adjustment of slack in the steering mechanisms of these probes.